loveless lover
by lovercentralwok
Summary: i suck at summaries so plz go easy contains some kingdom hearts characters but mostly ff no flames


(A/N)Cyber: this story is purely from yunas pov no one else's

Riku: which sucks cause I wanted to tell mi story

Cyber: shut up

After wrestling Riku to the ground tapes his mouth shut

Cyber: now enjoy

Prologue

This year sucks. Not only am I failing two classes but my social life is waaaaaaay to fucked up for me to understand. Now don't get me wrong I have a ton of friends and my dad Is pretty cool but I just wish I wasn't alone. I mean that all of my friends is in love w/ someone. Yours tuly is the only one "loveless" well…. Sort of I mean I like someone but its not love. And it sucks major ass because every time I bring up the subject my friends toss it like a used diaper. As if that's not enough my dad is always hassling me.

He keeps checkin up on me at school. I mean every day hes there outside waiting in my car for me. Every week he calls a meeting with my counselor and he never tells me so I get pissed and we fight and don't talk for days. I guess hes just trying to make sure im okay but it is so annouing.thats why ive installed a lock on my door. At least now he has to knock before he barges in on me.

like last week i was bored so i decided to "dance alone" so I started up my computer and started the tango. well right when i started to end my dance he rushed in asking what was wrong, (im a screamer), when he realized what i was doing he started boring me with useless facts about masturbation. by the end of his lecture on alone time as he called it i was zonked out on my bed. when I woke up it was on a hentai site so I wonder what happened.

but ive found a way to handle the stress, soccer. I asked Riiku to join me and we joined the team. It took a while but finally I convinced/bribed her to join me, (she loves chocolate) so a conveniently placed hershes bar got her in the middle of team sign ups. Though in the end she ended up loving soccer. And surprisingly we're both really good, I made captain and she made co-captain.

I only made captain because my friend Riku trained us. He is a nice guy but he can be very strict on you. It's like one second he's buying you an icecream the next second he is telling you to do fifty push-ups. Riku was a relly cool trainer though cause he let us (Riiku and me) rest every now and then which I thought was very nice of him. Riiku was pissed off cause she thought we should rest every thirty minutes or so but she cooled down.

Being the track star of MFFU has not swelled his head at all. He's still the same cool, laid back guy i met in kindergarten. He was eight at the time so I was a little scared of him. One because he supposedly had cutties, and two because he was a big kid. Anyways he is an okay guy to hang out with. He has silver hair that goes down to his shoulders, aqua green eyes. And he's kinda slim but in a muscular way. Yeah, if he wasn't my friend i would be going out with him.

But seeing that he is my eyes are set on someone else. His name is Tidus. Now while some girls out there swoon whenever Riku walks by, I swoon only for Tidus. He's absolutely gorgeous. Now control your self girls here comes his description. He has short golden blonde hair. It's smooth and smells wonderful, (i had to get gum out of his hair once in fifth grade). His perfect skin is as smooth as the finest silk in China, and as tan as an beautifuly cut oak tree. He is some what of a jock, he plays football. Being a football player people think he has the intellingence of a neandertal. They couldn't be more wrong.

Enough about him, my friends are the best friends a girl could have. You haveRiiku who is sort of a goth I guess but that's only because she i supremly quiet. Then you have my best guy friend in the world, Squall. He wants us to call him leon but I call him Squall everynow and then to get him riled up. And of course you have Riku who I already described.

Now in case you were wondering my name is Yuna. I have brown hair wrap in a thin red ribbon, and blue eyes. My dad says I got my eyes from my mother. I wouldn't know though because she died when I was two. She killed herself. All I remember is that one day i was sitting there in her lap, and the next I was alone with my dad in a motel room. I hope my dad can find someone else.

Cyber: thanks for reading please review and leave suggestions cause I ran out of ideas

P.S. Riku beats me

Riku: I do not (slaps cyber across face)

Cyber: your mean im going to make you gay. Review if you want him gay.

Riku: no please don't im sorry (gives a hug)

Cyber I know ;)

Cyber: **whispers** seriously though review and tell me


End file.
